Steven universe heros of universe capitulo 2.
es el 2 segundo capitulo de steven universe heros of universe llamado la aliacion.perteneciente a la saga P-series. = HISTORIA. OPENING catch me if you can - bunblebee los clones de obsidian salieron del suelo y golpearon a las crystal gems. steven/coonie - NOOOOOOOO. obsidian salio del suelo y golpeo a steven,llevandolo hacia el cielo. coonie -steven. steven - rayos. obsidian controla el viento para ir mas rapido y va hacia arriba de steven,golpeandolo con las dos manos sujetadas llevandolo a la arena de la playa pero garnet lo sujeta y lo pone en el suelo. steven - garnet. garnet - ahora no,steven. una enorme bola de arena va hacia garnet y garnet la golpea devolviendola y obsidian cae al mar. coonie - steven,estas bien. steven - si. obsidian dentro del mar hace guantes de agua y controla el viento para ir mas rapido. y cuando llega a garnet controla la sonoquinesis, y cuando golpea a garnet con el guante se crea una explosion sonica. mientras perla y amathista se sicronizan para fusionarse y cuando terminan y tratan de tocarse garnet choca contra ellas. coonie con la espada de rose - toma esto coonie ataca a obsidian partiendolo a la mitad pero obsidian controla el viento de nuevo,pegando sus dos partes y coonie sorprendida comienza a sudar de miedo. amathista - que, es imposible. perla - la espada de rose es muy fuerte como es posible que sobrevivio sin ningun rasguño. garnet - claro que lo irio miren su traje. el traje de obsidian esta cortado dejando ver mas su piel y ver que de su rasguño sale una gota de sangre violeta. obsidian furioso - grraaaaAAAA. coonie asustada - aaah. obsidian da una patada a coonie, mandandola al cielo y va cayendo a la arena. steven corriendo y con las manos arriba - yo te atrapare coonie. coonie cae arriba de las manos de steven. coonie - gracias steven. perla/amathista - coonie. perla - estas bien. coonie - si solo tengo un rasguño. amathista - pero si de tu rasguño sale sangre. coonie sorprendida - AAH. steven - ya me arte de ese tipo. steven le tira su escudo a obsidian golpeandolo y el escudo rebota y golpea de nuevo a obsidian por todas partes como un bumerang pero obsidian agarra el escudo de steven y lo apunta hacia el y de su simbolo salen otros escudos de cuarzo rosa proyectiles que golpean a steven. garnet - steven. garnet golpea a obsidian 2 veces en el abdomen y perla y amathista logran hacer la fusion. obsidian - toma. golpea a garnet y hace 2 brazos de agua y otros 2 brazos de arena quedando con 6 brazos. opalo dispara una flecha gigante hacia obsidian. y obsidian la detiene con facilidad. opalo - que tal 2 flechas gigantes. y obsidian las bloquea sin mucha dificultad. opalo - ok es obvio que ni tres ni cuatri flechas gigantes te heriran asique 5 FLECHAS GIGANTES Y 15 FLECHAS PEQUEÑAS Y 10 FLECHAS MEDIANAS. obsidian - queeeeeeeeee meeeee rindoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. opalo suspirando - uhhh. opalo se separa. garnet - dinos porque nos robaste nuestras cosas. obsidian -ok,soy una gema del planeta madre participe como una gema rebelda en la guerra participe a los 1500 años ahora tengo 9000 perla - ahh,claro,yo te vi en la guerra vi que otro obsidian adolescente mato a tu familia y tus ojos se hicieron rojos y lo golpeaste varias veces hiriendolo demasiado y tengo la misma edad que tu obsidian - y luego me crie en la guarderia y despues,una gema llamada peridot me dijo que me cuidaria, y asi fue, fue como una hermana mayor para mi y a los 3000 años forme parte de su ejercito de robots el cual uso armadura roboticas para mi convirtiendo en un androide, y termino siendo su mejor soldado.y luego me mando una mision para mi que era que le robara armas a ustedes. amathista - entonces tu tambien te criaste en la guarderia al igual que yo. garnet - ok,suficiente informacion matemoslo. amathista - no garnet por fin conosco a alguien igual que yo quiero perder eso. garnet - ok. perla - entonces te uniras a nosotros. obsidian - tal vez.mmmmmmmmm si amathista - siiiiiiii y como siempre el capitulo se cierra con el iris en forma de extrella apuntando a amathista ENDING NUMB - LINKIN PARK CURIOSIDADES cuando obsidian tiene sus 2 brazos de agua y los 2 brazos de arena los 2 brazos de agua van arriba pero cuando opalo lanza sus 15 flechas pequeñas 5 flechas gigantes y 10 flechas medianas sus 2 brazos de arena van arriba Categoría:Series